Wireless communication systems use code division multiplexing to separate wireless communications exchanged between various base station transceivers and wireless communication user devices. In a code division multiplexing system, base station transceivers and users are each assigned codes. Examples of the codes include long codes, short codes, and Walsh codes. The base station transceivers wirelessly broadcast signals that are processed to derive these codes.
A given wireless user device selects a base station transceiver for service—typically based on a transceiver list and comparative signal strength—and determines the applicable codes for the selected a base station transceiver. The wireless user device then logically combines its communication with the codes for the selected base station transceiver for wireless transmission. The selected base station transceiver uses these codes to separate this communication from the communications of other users and from the communications intended for different base station transceivers.